Slayers of Salem
by Neith4Weiss
Summary: Four Girls embark on a mission to preserve their families name and help save the members of the Covenant. SonsOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the Slayers of Salem and nothing more

Disclaimer: I own the Slayers of Salem and nothing more.

Prologue:

The History of the Slayers of Salem as depicted in the Book of Resonance, counter book to the Book of Damnation:

_In the late 1600's when the Covenant was first created a group of four females also rose to come to the aid of the Covenant if they could find them. These four females were from the original Salem families of Dawson, Smith, Johnson, and Matthews. Collectively they were known as the Slayers of Salem. Each family had a specific animal and power that they were associated with, along with their group power of Telepathy, to help the Covenant. _

_The Dawson's where a loyal family and guides to the other Slayers. They lived under the guide of the Wolf. Their power was an unusual one called __Psychometry. This power was basically described as the ability to relate details about the past, Present, or future of a person by touching that person or an object closely associated with someone. This power was often difficult to control and was the wildest power of the group._

_The Smith's were the heart of the group. The lived under the guide of the majestic Falcon and controlled the power of Empathy. With this power, the smiths were often very observant and Emotional because they could feel the emotions of all people close to them._

_Next were the witty and mischievous Johnson's. It was no wonder that they lived under the guide of the cunning Fox. There power was Telekinesis or the__ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind._

_Finally was the shy and quiet family of the Matthews. They lived under the constant guidance of the Owl. This king of the night granted them the power of Dream manipulation so they could read a person's dreams and manipulate them any way they chose._

_These four families had one job, to find their Covenant mate and protect them from the effects of the Power. Each __Slayer__ born was connected to a certain Covenant member and was destined to find that member and save their life. So for years the __Slayers had been searching for the Covenant without the luck of finding them until and so the tradition was forgotten by most and the hope of granting the Covenant the long full life they deserved was lost. _

_The Slayers of Salem soon had their names dragged in the dirt of being Witch Hunters and being out to destroy the Covenant. The chances of helping to save the Covenant were growing slimmer and slimmer until now._

Now after hundreds of years, the current generation of Slayers had set out to finally restore their families name and save the current generation of Covenant members. With their animal spirits to guide them they traveled to the last known residence of the Covenant, Ipswich. This is where our story begins. With four girls and a mission.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please hit the little purple button and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: New girls in town

Chapter 1: New girls in town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Slayers. **

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but here is the next chapter. Pictures of Slayers on Profile

Chapter 1: New girls in town

The four Sons of Ipswich were gathered together playing a quiet game of pool at Nicky's on a slightly cold October evening. Things had been crazy their first three weeks of their senior year, but now things were finally starting to calm down. After they got rid of the fifth blood line they knew they had to tell their girlfriends the truth about them. To say the least, both Sarah and Kate decided that the guy's secret was too much to handle and broke up with their boyfriends. Sarah moved back to Boston while Kate stayed at Spencer, but she never talked to the guys.

As the Sons continued their game it was unknown to them that they were being watched by four very unique girls. These four girls were known as the Slayers of Salem because of some very special ancestors they were descendents of. These four girls were Tempest Dawson, Alexia Smith, Andrea Johnson, and Cassandra Matthews.

The first girl was an eighteen year old named Tempest Lea Evans-Dawson. She was a tall, athletic, slightly temperamental, girl with deep brown eyes and long shaggy ebony hair. Because her ancestor had passed to her the power of Psychometry she avoided most skin to skin contact with anyone. She had a very rebellious personality and wouldn't take shit from anyone. She was also born first in her generation of Slayers because she was born in early September. Due to this, Tempest was the leader of her "sisters" even if she didn't want it. Tonight she was dressed in a black Corset top with a long sleeved navy silk shirt underneath that had flared sleeves and a pair of very sexy tight fitted black jeans that she had accented with a loose chain belt. On here hands were the black leather gloves that she always had on and her hair was left down and wavy. She also had a silver ear cuff in the cartilage of each ear and a blue stud in the lobe. On the left side of her nose was a small black stud.

Standing next to Tempest was the second oldest, born in mid December and currently only seventeen, Slayer of their Generation, Alexia Marie Dalton-Smith. Alexia was a beautiful blond that was slightly shorter then Tempest with deep, caring hazel eyes. Because of her power of Empathy, Alexia was also the tender heart of the group and very protective of those she cared for. Tonight she was dressed in a deep crimson halter and long flowing black skirt that accented her toned legs. She also had a silver ear cuff in the cartilage of each ear and a blue stud in the lobe

Then there was Andrea Lyn McClain-Johnson who was a young seventeen year old born after Alexia near the end of March. This sexy temptress was the reality of every guy's fantasy with looks that screamed of her Irish ancestry. Her flaming red hair cascaded like a waterfall down her back and framed her fair skinned face with the emerald eyes that would stalk everyone around her like the Fox she was linked to. The only thing that ever seemed to keep her slightly grounded, besides Tempest, was her Telekinetic power. Tonight she was out to turn heads with her light green one-shoulder top and black Capri's. She finished it with a silver cuff in the cartilage of each ear and an emerald belly button stud.

Finally at the end of the group was the youngest, having just turned seventeen in the beginning of August, named Cassandra Jane Lewes-Matthews. With dark brown hair and sapphire eyes, this little firecracker had plenty of spunk. She was the perfectionist of the group and by far the best in school. Tonight she was dressed in a light pink flowing skirt and black babydoll top. She also had small pink flowers earrings in the lobes of each ear.

All four of the girls quietly watched the boys closely as they planned their strategy. They knew they needed to tell the guys who they were without drawing up to much attention to the false rumors about the Slayers. Tempest finally gathered the girls around her as she said, "Alright girls, lets split up and take each one separately. The mission is to identify each son and get a feel for their personalities. We'll keep each other posted on status through the telepathic channel and group back later to fully compare data. Remember this is recon, so no trouble."

When Tempest's eyes drifted to Andrea she smirked as she said, "Why do you always look at me when you say that?"

Alexia stepped in and broke up the two girls before they started fighting as she asked, "Who get what son, T?"

Tempest thought quickly as she compared first glance ideas of the sons with each of her fellow Slayers. Finally she said, "I'll take brown eyes. Alex, you got the one with shaggy light brown hair. Andy, you think you can take Blandie? He gives the vibe of being a player."

Andrea rolled her emerald eyes as she replied, "I'm also a player, T. You know this. I can handle him just fine."

Tempest nodded as she said, "Good, but not causing trouble. Baby girl, I'm giving you the last one. You shouldn't have too much trouble with him. Alright girls, you have your assignments. Let's go get a feel for these boys."

The girls all chose a different spot around the bar to catch each boy's attention. Tempest went to the dance floor, Alexia the foosball tables, Andrea stayed where she was for a while, and Cassandra made her way over to the bar.

_**(Alexia)**_

Alexia was watching a group of guys playing foosball when she felt the power of a son coming up behind her. She slowly closed her eyes and tapped into her empathic ability then focused it on the son behind her and felt his aura as it shimmered around her. It was a clear red that showed he was Powerful, energetic, competitive, and very passionate. She was so focused on reading his aura that she didn't notice him walking up until he was right behind her and in a deep lyrical voice near her ear said, "Have you ever played, my lady?"

Alexia quickly spun around and looked into a pair of bright hazel eyes that matched hers. She then smiles as she said, "I used to back home before my friends and I moved here. I'm Alexia Dalton."

The son smiled as has he moved his hair from his eyes and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Pogue Parry. Would you like to play? Winner buys drinks."

Alexia nodded and they walked over to an open foosball table. As they made their way over, Alexia sent a telepathic message saying, "_Parry son identified. You're up, baby girl_."

_**(Cassandra)**_

Cassandra was leaning against the bar drinking a coke when she notice the youngest son watching her. She gave a small smile to the son as she sent a message to Tempest only saying, "_I don't think I can do this, T. I can never draw a guy's attention."_

Tempest laughter popped into the youngest Slayers head as she said, "_My dear naive Cass, you already have him coming your way now relax."_

Cassandra looked up and sure enough the youngest son was walking over towards where she was standing. When he reached her, the son nervously said, "Hi, I'm Tyler Simms."

Cassandra gave a small smile, trying not to blush, as she said, "Nice to meet you, Tyler. I'm Cassandra Lewis."

Tyler turned a bit red as he asked, "So are you new? I mean to Ipswich, not inexperienced…not that I'm calling you a slut… I mean…"

Cassandra started laughing as she placed a finger to his lips so he would stop rambling. She watched as his blush grew then said, "I know what you mean, Tyler. Yes, I am new to Ipswich. I just moved here with my three friends so we could attend Spencer Academy for our senior year. Our parents better idea. Now calm down and how about you buy me another drink."

Tyler nodded quickly as the youngest slayer removed her finger from his lips then flagged down the bar tender. As Tyler ordered a drink for himself and Cassandra, the Slayer sent a message to the others saying, "_Simms son identified and he is so sweet."_

Tempest sent her approval as the voice of Andrea popped into her head and said, "_Let's hope my son isn't like this or this mission is going to suck."_

_**(Tempest)**_

__Tempest scolded Andrea for her remark then continued dancing as she watched her target. As she saw the last two sons eyes lock on hers, Tempest gracefully glided over to them. When she reached them she looked at the brown eyed son as he stood behind blandie and calmly asked, "How about a dance, Handsome?"

Before brown eyes could reply, Blondie tried to place an arm around her waist as he said, "How about you dance with a real guy?"

Tempest smiled as she saw brown eyes roll those chocolate orbs that were a few shades lighter then her own eyes. She then extracted herself from Blondie's grip as she said, "Do you know what happen to the last guy who hit on me like you just did?'

Blondies smirk grew as he asked, "Did he get real lucky that night by having you in bed with him?"

Tempest shook her head as she said, "Not quite, Draco look a like. He had to have his balls removed from his ass."

Brown eyes stepped next to Blondie while laughing as he said, "Leave her be, Reid. You can't have every girl you want", he then looked at Tempest and said, "I would be honored to dance with you. The name is Caleb Danvers by the way."

Tempest grabbed Caleb's hand and led him to the dance floor as she replied, "I'm Tempest Evens."

The two started dancing to a fast paced son as Tempest sent a message to the other Slayers saying, "_Danvers son identified. Your up Andrea and be on your guard. This last son seems to be a player."_

_**(Andrea)**_

Andrea smirked as she returned the thought saying, "_Just the way I like them. I'm moving in to confirm identification of last son."_

Andrea slowly swayed over to the blond son with eyes the color of ice that was brooding by the pool tables. She picked up a pool cue then watched the blond with her emerald eyes never leaving his ice ones as she said, "How about a game?"

The blond son smirked as he said, "Sure, baby, but are you sure you can handle all of this?"

Andrea smiled at that. Her and Alexia had been the best pool players in Salem and loved taking cash from over confident men who thought they could always beat a pair of girls. She allowed her Irish accent to show as she seductively said, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Hotshot?'

The blond pulled a fifty out of his back pocket as he said, "Fifty bucks and the names Garwin, Reid Garwin, Beautiful."

Andrea placed her own fifty next to his as she said, "I'm Andrea McClain, now rack them up so we can get this party started."

As Reid set up the game, Andrea sent a Telepathic message to the other Slayers saying, _"Garwin son confirmed. We have officially found the sons, girls."_

Tempest sent a message back saying, _"Good work, Andy. Now get a feel for his personality and no trouble. We don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves just yet."_

Andrea mentally rolled her eyes as she retorted, _"What ever you say, my great leader."_

_**(Tempest)**_

Tempest had to resist rolling her eyes at her "sisters" comment. All the girls knew Tempest hated the position of being the leader of the Slayers, but it was her duty since she was born first and all the girls respected that. Only Andrea seemed to like to aggravate Tempest with her sarcastic comments. The oldest slayer was so distracted by her current thoughts that she didn't notice Caleb place his hand on her cheek until it was too late. The Slayer hopped she wouldn't receive a vision, but even as she sent the prayer she felt the vision starting to pull her mind from the real world. Her body stiffened and her eyes snapped shut as it bounded her brain.

_**Flashback**_

**Caleb stood in the rain with an older boy that had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. They seemed to be in front of some old barn. Suddenly both boys' eyes turned black and they started throwing energy balls at each other.** **They were both fighting until the dirty blond threw a large energy ball at Caleb and he caught it. Caleb then added his own energy and some magic that seemed to come from a bolt of lightning that entered Caleb. He then proceeded to throw the ball at the older boy and the boy was sent into then barn that then exploded. **

_**End Flashback**_

When the vision finally released Tempest, she opened her deep brown eyes and looked up to see Caleb's chocolate eyes looking back at her with an expression that was a mix between confused and worried. Tempest gave a weak smile then quietly said, "Sorry about that, Handsome. I think my lack of sleep is getting to me."

The confusion on face was lessened as his brows knit together in further worry as he asked, "When was the last time you slept?"

Tempest thought for a moment then said, "About forty-eight hours ago… I think. I'm going to call it an early night and gather my friends."

Caleb's expression turned sad as he said, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You go to Spencer Academy right", questioned Tempest. Caleb looked shocked that she knew where he went to school before nodded and tempest added, "Then you will see me tomorrow. I'm glad I met you Caleb and I look forward to all future meetings."

Caleb said goodbye then Tempest started heading outside. She pulled out her black cell phone, so she could text the girls. She had decided that a text would make it easier for the girls to get away from their assigned boys then a telepathic message. The text was simple and said, "Problem, Meet outside. T."

After she finished sending the text, Tempest went out to where her Ninja motorcycle, Alexia's Cobra Mustang, and Andrea's Dodge Dakota truck was parked and waited for the other girls to come out. When all four girls were present, Alexia asked, "What's the problem, T?"

Tempest leaned against Alexia's Mustang as she said, "Caleb touched me and I had a vision. It involved the fifth bloodline. Caleb must have battled him in the past because that is what I saw. It was at the Putnam barn and that would explain why it is only in ruins now."

Cassandra shook her head as she said, "That's impossible. The fifth Covenant member was killed in Salem the same day as the Fifth Slayers bloodline was destroyed and removed from all records."

Tempest sighed then said, "I know that, baby girl. There is one way to confirm it. We go to the ruins of the Putnam barn and I try to get a reading from their. We'll do it Friday since school starts tomorrow and we need to deal with make up work and other stuff like that."

All the girls agreed then Alexia asked, "What do we do about the sons until we confirm the information about the fifth bloodline?"

Tempest rolled her neck as she tried to release some of the tension that was building in it. She then said, "We'll keep getting to know them for now. No sharing of information until we know what happen at Putnam barn. You guys can stay if you want, but I'm heading back to the dorms and calling it a night."

Andrea and Alexia decided to stay while Cassandra rode on the back of Tempest's bike to the dorms since all of the girls lived on campus. Tempest lived with Alexia on the fourth floor in room 427; Cassandra lived with Andrea on the third floor in room 398. When the two girls got back to the school they decided that they would all meet in the room Tempest and Alexia were in the next morning. The four girls were all positive that life was just about to get real interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

Key:

_Italics _Thought between Slayers

**Bold **flashbacks

**Bold**_**/**__underline___writing between two people

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

The next morning Tempest and Alexia were awakened by pounding on their door. Tempest groaned as she yelled, "Go Away!"

The next thing the girls heard was the sound of the door opening and the two younger Slayers walking in. The two older Slayers looked over at the ones standing by the door and noticed Andrea's eyes still showing the fact that she used her powers. When Andrea's eyes returned to normal, Tempest growled, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

The two girls walked in and it was then that Alexia and Tempest noticed the Starbucks in their hands. Cassandra gave one to Tempest while she calmly said, "You said for us to meet here this morning before class. We got you a Chai tea latte to help wake you up."

Tempest smiled her thanks as she said, "You're forgiven for the wake up call because you're an angel, baby girl."

Andrea handed Alexia her Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino blended coffee with Chocolate Whipped Cream before she exclaimed, "Hey, I bought the drinks. Why does she get all the credit?"

Alexia smiled as she replied, "Because Cass is cuter then you."

Tempest smirked as she turned to her roommate and said, "Speaking of cute, you and that shaggy haired son seemed to get along. What do you know about him so far?"

A soft smile graced the second oldest Slayers as she said, His name is Nicholas Pogue Parry, but prefers to be called by his middle name. Currently single after ending a three year relationship with a girl named Katelyn Tunney, but I still don't have a reason for why it ended. His aura hints to it being her decision or something she did."

"Good work, Alex", commented Tempest before turning to Cassandra and saying, "Baby girl, what to we know about the Simms son."

Cassandra took a sip of her Mint Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino blended crème with Chocolate Whipped Cream before saying, "Tyler Glenn Simms is the shy one of the group and has never had a girl friend. Father is a Lawyer and mom is a youth counselor. He is also very close to the Second youngest son Reid Garwin."

The eldest Slayer then turned to the redhead who was in charge of getting to know the Garwin son. Andrea smirked as she said, "Reid Joseph Garwin is a player as far as I can tell, but I have a feeling that it is just a front for something deeper. Parents are usually traveling so he hardly ever sees them, not that he cares. He also doesn't seem to care that he uses far too much. He's not addicted…yet, but he is traveling a very fine line to be as careless as he is."

Tempest smiled as she said, "Well done, Andy. Caleb William Danvers appears to be the leader of their group; much to Reid's disappointment. He's level headed and a little too serious at times. Dad is dead and mom became an alcoholic after his father died. He also just recently broke up with his girlfriend of three weeks when she decided to move back to Boston."

Cassandra was the first to speak after they finished running though the information they had so far. She quietly asked, "So what do we do about the sons now? We don't even know which son is our match and won't until we can get them to use their powers in sync with when we use."

Tempest ran a hand through her shaggy black hair as she said, "I know that, baby girl. We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. Right now, we need to get to know them as a group. Alex, did you get the class schedules arranged?"

The second oldest Slayer pulled out her red laptop as she said, "Finished them last week, Temp. We all have first, fourth, and lunch together with all the boys. The rest of the day we are split up, but I made it so every girl is with a different son for each class. Do you want me to run down the schedules so everyone knows who's with what son for each class?"

Tempest shook her head as she replied, "Not necessary, Lexi. Baby Girl, what do we have for after school activities?"

Cassandra pulled out a sheet of paper as she said, "We all have swim trials after school today. Then its swim practice Monday thru Wednesday after school and meets are on Sunday mornings when we have them. Tempest, you have journalism this year since you had to quit track because of that knee injury. Meetings are every other Tuesday before school and assignments are due after school on the last Monday of every month. Andrea you have dance trials on Thursday. Practice is Tuesday mornings the Thursday and Friday for an hour after school."

Tempest nodded in approval before asking, "What about you and Alexia?"

Cassandra sighed as she said, "Ice hockey doesn't start until later in the year, so I am still waiting on information on that for Alexia and I think I'm only going to do swim this year."

"You should join the gymnastics squad again this year, Cass", commented Andrea from her place on the floor, "You were great at it back in Salem."

Cassandra shook her head as she replied, "Not this year, Red. I have too much to get ready for before we start collage next year."

Alexia laughed as she said, "What do you have to get ready for, Baby Girl? You already got a full ride scholarship to Yale because you were on that gymnastics team last year. I hardly think you need to be too worried about getting in."

Tempest decided to break up the banter by saying, "Alright, lets go get ready for class and find the Sons of Ipswich."

Tempest and Alexia changed into their School uniforms then they all jumped into Alexia's Mustang and headed towards the academics wing of the school. After they got there the girl headed off to their lockers. They had gotten schedules, lockers, and book yesterday when they met the Provost. The quickly grabbed their books for the first three classes and placed them into their bags. After they were finished, the four girls turned and spotted the Son of Ipswich heading towards them.

Tempest smirked and said, "Looks like we don't need to look for the boys after all."

The four boy approached the girls and Caleb turned to Tempest as he asked, "Is it a coincidence that your friend know mine or did you and these girls plan it that way"

Tempest smirked as she replied, "A little bit of both actually. So, you want to start introductions or should I?"

Caleb smiled as he mocked a formal bow and said, "Ladies first, my dear."

Tempest nodded as she said, "As you wish, kind sir. Well, I'm Tempest Evens. The blond to my left is Alexia Dalton; Andrea McClain is the redhead. Finally, the brunette to my right is Cassandra Lewis. Your turn."

Caleb turned to the guys and said, "To my right is Pogue Parry with the shaggy hair then the brunette is Tyler Simms. On the left is Reid Garwin and my name is Caleb Danvers."

"So what now?" questioned Pogue. Cassandra checked her watch as she said, "History or us girls are going to be late for our first day."

Tyler smiled at the youngest girl as he held out his arm and said, "We have the same class if you would like an escort."

Cassandra accepted the arm as the others followed behind. The girls were forced to introduce themselves to the whole class before they were assigned seats. Alexia and Tempest were next to Pogue and Caleb. Cassandra and Alexia were placed next to Tyler and Reid. Class was boring and soon Caleb and Tempest were passing a note between each other (A/N: **Tempest****_/_**Caleb).

_How do you like Ipswich so far?_

**It's alright. A lot like Salem.**

_How long have you and the girls been together?_

**Forever. Our mom's were all really good friends with each other. What about you and the boys?**

_Same, our parents grew up together since we are all decedents of the original founders of Ipswich. Kind of why were so popular in school._

**Yeah, I noticed that as we were walking down the halls. So how is it that the great Caleb Danvers is single?**

_It's a long story…_

**Don't worry; you don't need to tell me, I was just curious is all. So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"**

_Nicky's like you saw and we are all on the swim team._

**You are! Sweet, the girls and I swim also. We have tryouts today after school.**

_That's great! We could use some more female swimmers. What stroke are you?_

**_RING RING_**

The bell went off and signaled that class was over. Tempest stood up before saying, "You'll just have to wait until swim practice to find out."

The group then split up and went to their separate classes for second hour. By lunch time Tempest quietly growled as she sat next to Alexia and Across from Caleb as she said, "Explain to me again why I signed up for a boring class like Latin again, Alex?"

Alexia smiled at her sister as she said, "It is an easy A for you and you can sleep through it on most days."

Reid looked shocked as he said, "You speak Latin?"

Tempest smiled before replying, "Nimirum operor. Totus nostrum puella philologus oro latin ut nos erant iunior."

Reid looked over at Tyler with a confused look. Tyler smiled and said, "She said 'Of course I do. All of us girls learned to speak Latin when we were younger.' You really should have paid attention when our parents tried to teach us."

Reid sighed dramatically as he said, "Not my fault. If it wasn't such a boring class then I wouldn't have fallen asleep."

The group laughed before the bell rang and it was time for them to head to their fourth hour class, English. Tempest and Alexia were sitting in the back next to Reid and Tyler while Andrea and Cassandra were sitting next to Caleb and Pogue in the front. They were talking about poems from American poets when the teacher, Mr. Stevens, looked up at Tempest and said, "Miss. Evens, can you please name four famous poets from the 1800's?"

Tempest smiled as she said, "Of course, professor. There was Robert Frost born in 1874, Elizabeth Barrett born in 1806, Emily Dickinson born in 1830, and of course Edgar Allan Poe born in 1809."

"Well done, Miss. Evens. Can you also recite a poem from any of the authors you just listed?"

"What author would you prefer, professor? I know poems from all four of them."

"Let's hear something from Robert Frost, Miss. Evens. Fewer people have probably heard his work."

****"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice", finished Tempest with a smile.

The Teacher looked at her and said, "Interesting choice with Fire and Ice. Most people give me The Road Not Taken. Now if everyone could please turn to page 236 in their books we will look at a few other poets from the 1800's."

Class continued and by the end everyone had to write a 5 page paper on a 19 Centaury poet of their choice that was due Friday. After class the group split up again until the end of the day when they would all meet for swim practice and the girls would be trying out for the team. At the end of the day Pogue and Tempest were sitting together for their last class, Government. Pogue soon passed a note over to Tempest (A/N: **Tempest****_/_**Pogue).

Hey Tempest, Alexia told me you were good in math. Can you help me? I totally am not getting it and about to fail that class…again.

**Lol, Sure thing, Pogue. I would be happy to help you. What hour do you have math?**

5th, right before this one with your friend Cassandra.

**Alright, how about tomorrow during lunch.**

**RING RING**

Pogue and Tempest gathered their things as Pogue said, "That would work great Tempest. I don't want to fail that class for a second time."

Tempest laughed as she said, "It's not a problem, Parry. Now let get down to the pool so the girls and I can get ready four our Tryout."

The two teen's then left for the pool and to meet up with the others. After the boys changed they headed out to the pool to wait for the girls. They were talking about the girls when Caleb said, "There is something off about the four new girls."

Pogue lifted his eyebrow as he asked, "What are you talking about, man? The girls are great. Tempest even agreed to help me with math. Their all sweet, funny, like to be around each other, easy to get along with…"

"Don't forget hot", added Reid. Tyler smacked his friend as he asked, "What do you think is off with them, Caleb. Are you talking like supernatural like Chase was?"

Caleb shook his head as he ran a hand though his hair before saying, "I don't know. They seem too good to be true. I mean, four girls come that are all friends, from Salem, and flirted with one of us at Nicky's yesterday. Then today they make sure they introduce themselves as a group. You don't find this odd?"

Pogue nodded as he said, "Sure it's odd, but these girls don't seem to have a clue about us or our powers. They just seem like a normal group of girls."

"Chase seemed normal when we first met him also", reminded Caleb, "We just need to be on our guard. I don't want another repeat of the whole Chase incident."

Just then all four girls walked out and over to the boys. Alexia smiled at the boys then asked, "So, what strokes do you guys swim?"

Caleb smiled as he replied, "I swim freestyle, Pogue is our Butterfly man, Reid swims the Breast Stroke, and Tyler swims the backstroke."

Alexia looked over at Pogue as she said, "Hope your fast with the Butterfly or one day you may get beet."

Tempest smiled at the blond girl as she said, "Alright, Alex, that's enough. Let's go meet the coach and get this tryout over with."

The girls all turned to leave when Caleb grabbed Tempest's wrist and said, "You still haven't told me your stroke."

Tempest smirked then replied, "Your about to find out, Danvers. Patience in all things."

After Caleb released her wrist, Tempest walked over to the coach with the other three girls following close behind. She looked up at the coach as she said, "Hello, we're the girls that transferred from Salem that you have a tryout scheduled for today with."

The coach looked at his clip board then nodded as he said, "Alright, lets have your names and stroke then we can get started and see how you do."

Tempest nodded then said, "I'm Tempest Evens and I swim Freestyle."

Alexia was next and said, "I'm Alexia Dalton and I swim the Butterfly."

Andrea then said, "I'm Andrea McClain and I swim the Breast Stroke."

Finally Cassandra smiled and said, "I'm Cassandra Lewis and I swim the Backstroke."

The coach nodded and said, "Alright Lets have you swim a 4 x 100m medley relay with another set of girls to see how you match up. The first on each team will swim backstroke, the second will use the breaststroke, the third will swim butterfly stroke, and the final swimmer will use freestyle. Go get ready while I let the other team know."

The girls went over to the blocks where the girls were waiting. When the coach came back with the other team; Cassandra and the backstroke swimmer for the other group jumped into the water. The got in position just as Caleb came over to Tempest and he asked, "What's going on?"

Tempest smiled as she said, "4 x 100 meter medley relay to see how good the girls and I swim."

Caleb nodded then walked back over the other sons to tell them what was going on. By the end of the race the Slayers beat the other team by three seconds with a time of 3.52.68 and were offered a place on the team. They girls then walked over to the guys as Tempest asked, "What do you think?"

Reid laughed as he said, "I think you four are damn good swimmers and I'm now even gladder that you aren't guys or you may kick our asses."

The whole group laughed and the rest of practice was relaxing. After practice the group decided to meet later that night at Nicky's to celebrate the girls making the team. They decided to meet later around 6ish and the guys left to do homework and other stuff.

After the guys left, Tempest said, "Why don't we meet in fifteen minutes then head to Putnam barn. I know we originally said we would check it out this weekend, but I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

The girls all agreed as they headed for their dorms. What they didn't notice was the four Sons of Ipswich listening to everything that the girls were saying. Caleb then turned to the guys and said, "We need to know what there up too. I don't like the way Tempest was talking. They may be more trouble them we thought. We'll head to Putnam ban now and stay hidden to see exactly what these girls are doing."

The others nodded as he said, "I don't like this, man. Something about those girls tells me that they are not here to cause trouble."

Caleb nodded as he said, "We'll know soon enough."


	4. Chapter 3: Fun and Fights

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I want at least 5 before I write the next chapter.

Key:

_Italics _Thought between Slayers

**Bold **flashbacks

**Bold**_**/**__underline___writing between two people

Chapter 3: Fun and Fights

The girls slowly made their way to Putnam Barn with Alexia and Cassandra leading in Alexia's mustang and Tempest was following in her motorcycle with Andrea on the back. Tempest was almost to the barn when her phone started vibrating. Tempest quickly said, "Andy, check that text on my phone. It's in my back pocket."

Andrea pulled out the phone then said, "We have a problem. Alex and Cass are almost to the barn, so Alex used her power and said she felt the son's at the barn. Their aura states that they are suspicious and on their guard. What do we do, T?"

Tempest sighed as she said, "Have the other two head to Nicky's. You and I are going to go to the barn and try and pull off a fake bet to get the guys off our tail. It's too soon for them to find out about us."

Andrea sent the text then said, "What is the bet going to be?"

Tempest thought for a few moments then said, "I bet you twenty bucks that the barn wasn't burned down. That way you will get your cash from the bet you made before we left the dorms about the guys being there. How did you know anyways?"

Andrea smirked as she replied, "Their guys and guys are always suspicious. You are going to have your work cut out for you in getting Caleb to trust you."

'Don't I know it", commented Tempest with a sigh. The two girls finally arrived at the Putnam barn ruins. Both girls got off the motorcycle and walked over to the ruins. Andrea then laughed as she said, "Told you it burned down, T. Pay up."

Tempest rolled her eyes as she handed her the twenty bucks and replied, "Oh, shut up, Red. I thought I had seen the barn when we were driving around the other day."

Andrea laughed again as she said, "Nope it was just a pile of burned timbers."

Tempest sighed as she said, "Whatever, lets go to Nicky's. The other two are waiting their anyways and you know how Alex gets when were late."

Andrea nodded then than the two got on the motorcycle and drove off. Once they were gone, the boys came out from where they were hiding. Reid laughed then said, "See, man, I told you they weren't dangerous. They were just settling a bet."

Caleb shook is head as he replied, "I don't know, Reid. There is still something off with those girls. We all need to be on our guard."

"Chill out, Caleb", said Pogue as he slapped Caleb on the back before he added, "You're just worried that you're going to start falling for Tempest and she's going to run from you like Sarah did."

"That is not it, Pogue", commented Caleb as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that was only a half truth and he was worried about Tempest leaving him like Sarah did, but there was more to it then that. He then added, "There is something they are not telling us?"

"Well we did just meet them yesterday", was Reid's reply then Tyler added, "Yeah, and there are quite a few things we haven't told them about yet."

Caleb sighed then said, "Maybe your right guys and I'm just being paranoid after the whole Chase thing. Let's head to Nicky's and meet the girls."

The guys all nodded and jumped into Tyler's Hummer and started heading for Nicky's. When the guys got to Nicky's, they spotted the girls at a large table buy the pool tables. They also noticed that all four of the girls had changed their cloths.

Tempest was dressed in a black Long Sleeve Black Eyelet Corset with navy blue ribbon and a pair of very sexy tight fitted black jeans that flared around a pair of 2 inch healed boots On here hands were the black leather gloves that she always had on. She also had a silver ear cuff in the cartilage of each ear and a sliver hoops in the lobe. On the left side of her nose was her usual black stud. Alexia was dressed in a deep crimson halter dress that stopped just above her knees. She also had a silver ear cuff in the cartilage of each ear and a red hoop in the lobe. Andrea was in a black top with a crimson corset and a pair of dark wash jeans. She finished it with a silver cuff in the cartilage of each ear and an emerald belly button stud. Cassandra was dressed in a pink short sleeve shirt with a pair of embroidered jeans. She also had small pink crystal chandler earrings in the lobes of each ear.

Alexia was the first to notice the guys and motioned them over. The guys walked over and Cassandra asked, "Where were you guys? We thought you may never show up."

The guys shrugged as Pogue said, "We got held back at Caleb's house by his mom."

Alexia smiled as she said, "That's alright. You're here now and that is all that matters."

Andrea suddenly stood up and motioned to the pool tables as she looked at the other three girls then asked, "Alright, who is playing a game with me? Come on, Temp, you haven't played in over a year."

Tempest sighed as she stood up and said, "Fine one game, Red. What is the wager?"

Andrea smiled at the leader of the Slayers as she replied, "Twenty bucks and looser buys drinks."

Reid, Tyler, and Caleb followed the two girls to the table while Pogue stayed with Cassandra and Alexia. Tempest was chalking her stick when Tyler asked, "Why haven't you played in over a year?"

Tempest sighed as she said, "Long story, but basically a bet went bad and I haven't played since."

Tyler nodded as Tempest bent over and took her first shot. She managed to sink two solids and one more on her second shot, but missed her third. Andrea was next and knocked one stripes in her first shot, two in her second, one in her third, and missed the fourth. Tempest was bending over to take her next shot with a guy with shaggy blondish hair came over behind Tempest and said, "What is a pair of beautiful ladies like your selves doing with these losers? Why don't you come hang with a real guy?"

Tempest took her shot and got two in before turning to the guy in question as she replied, "When you find a real guy let me know, but until then I think Andy and I are content where we are. Excuse me."

The older girl then pushed passed the guy as she lined up her next shot that she missed. She was straightening up when she felt a hand on her ass. Tempest groaned as she growled, "Remove your hand or you will loose it."

The guy slid his hand to her waist as he pushed up against her then quietly whispered, "I like a girl with fire in her blood. Always makes life more interesting."

At that moment Caleb placed a hand on the guys shoulder as he said, "Give it a rest, Aaron. She's not interested, so why don't you just leave."

Aaron looked at Caleb as he moved closer to Tempest and growled, "I don't believe this has anything to do with you, Danvers. How is Sarah these days?"

Two things happened in that exact moment. First the color in Caleb's face dropped as he remembered that Sarah had cheated on him with Aaron before she left and the second was Tempest's stick coming back between Aarons legs. Before Aaron even hit the ground, Tempest had him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the table as she quietly growled, "You ever touch me or the other girls again and you will lean the meaning to the word Castrati. Furthermore, you ever talk shit about Caleb or the other guys again and I will remove every hair form your body from the inside. Now get the hell out of here."

As she threw Aaron on the ground his two friends showed up. They looked at Tempest and were about to say something when Alexia, Andrea, and Cassandra came up behind her. Tempest smirked as she said, "Just walk away and take that filth on the floor with you."

Aaron and his friends did as Tempest asked and quickly left. Tempest then turned back to Caleb as she lifted an eyebrow at him. The eldest son of Ipswich smiled lightly with a look of pure admiration. The moment was ruined as Reid placed and arm around Tempest's shoulder and said, "Damn girl, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Tempest smirked as she replied, "Noted, Andy your turn."

Andy took her shot and sank two in her first shot, one in her second, and the eight ball in the third to win the game. Tempest sighed as she went over to the bar and ordered her drink with Andrea's. While she was waiting, Caleb walked up and said, "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there with Aaron."

Tempest smiled as she said, "No problem. It looked like he hit a nerve back their. What was that about?"

Caleb sighed as he sat on a bar stool and Tempest sat next to him. He then ran a hand through his hair as he said, "She slept with him; right before she left. She cheated on me by sleeping with Aaron then returned to Boston. I thought things were going good until she told me she slept with Aaron and was moving back to Boston the next day."

Tempest placed a gloved hand over his as she said, "I'm sorry you had to go though that."

Caleb smiled softly as Nicky brought over the drinks and he grabbed Andrea's as they made their way back to the table. As they were walking he asked, "So, what is with the gloves. It can't just be a fashion statement or that your hands are always cold."

Tempest laughed as she gave Andrea her drink then sat at the table with Cassandra and Pogue again; Tyler, Reid, Alexia, and Andrea were playing a pairs game at the pool table. Tempest then said, "Actually they were my moms when she was younger and she gave them to me when I was six."

Caleb smiled as he said, "You and your mom must be pretty close."

Tempest's head dropped as she said, "I was, but both my parents died when I was eight. I lived with Alexia and her parents until we moved here."

Pogue and Cassandra went over to see how the game was going as Caleb grabbed Tempest's gloved hand as he said, "I'm sorry. I lost my dad when I was eight also."

Tempest gave a small smile that grew as she heard the song started playing on the jukebox. She smiled as she noticed Cassandra by the jukebox. The song was Viva la Vida by Coldplay. She pulled Caleb onto the dance floor and began swaying her hips to the beat as his hands found their way to her hips. After that song was a slow one called I Melt by Rascal Flatts. Caleb pulled her closer as her arms went around his neck. They swayed slowly as her head settled on his chest. Caleb leaned down to her ear as he said, "I think I'm falling for you, Storm"

Tempest lifted up her head as she lifted an eyebrow then quietly asked, "Storm?"

Caleb smiled as he said, "I thought it fit since it is what your name means and you are sort of like a storm. You can be a gentle rain or a fierce hurricane, either way you are always there your needed."

Tempest smiled as she muttered, "I like it and I like you, but I think it's too early for us to start dating."

"I agree; I just wanted you to know how I felt", replied Caleb quietly as he kissed her forehead. Tempest waited for another of her visions to come, but was relived when none did.

After the song finished, Caleb and Tempest walked over to the others. They were almost to the table when Tempest was suddenly tackled to the ground by a frizzy haired red headed girl. The girl tried to punch her as Tempest blocked the hits. The entire time the red head yelled, "You stupid, Slut! How dare you threaten my boyfriend?!"

Tempest sighed and glanced at Caleb as he tried to pull the girl off Tempest. The Slayer then kicked the girl in the stomach to get her off as she growled, "Who the hell is this chick?"

Caleb sighed as he replied, "Kira Snider, She is Aaron's girlfriend."

Tempest flipped up while Kira was still catching her breath then looked at Caleb as she said, "The Ass has a girlfriend. Great, why can't life just be simple?"

Caleb laughed as Nicky walked over and said, "Kira, leave my bar, you know there is no fighting here. You are banned from entering here for a week."

Kira stood up and glared at Tempest as she walked out the door. Nicky then turned to Tempest as he said, "Sorry, Tempest, but I am going to have to ask you to leave as well. You're not banned, but I have to kick you out for tonight."

Tempest smiled at the big bartender as she said, "No problem, Nicky. See you later."

Caleb and Tempest walked over to the others and told them what was going on. Reid looked at Tempest as they left the bar and asked, "How did you get out of the fight without a single scratch on you?"

Tempest smirked as she said, "Eight years of kick boxing finally pulled off. I say we call it an early night."

The other agreed and the girls, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler went back to the dorms while Caleb went back home. That night, Caleb couldn't get Tempest out of his head, but what he didn't know is that Tempest was having the same problem getting him out of her head. She sighed and looked at Alexia as she said, "This is getting way too complicated, Alex. We need to tell the guys and soon."

Alexia nodded as she said, "I know what you mean, Temp. I think I'm falling for Pogue. We also need to know if the fifth son is still alive."

Tempest nodded then said, "We tell them this weekend. If the fifth blood line of the sons is alive then that may mean that the fifth Slayer is also alive."

Alexia looked at the older Slayer as she asked, "What if the Fifth Slayer is alive?"

Tempest sighed as she replied as she said, "Then we are in a hell of a lot of trouble. Get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

Alexia nodded and went to sleep. They knew that weekend was going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 4: Learning the Truth

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I only got two for the last time, but I am being nice this one time and posting now, but I want my reviews. I want at least 6 before I write the next chapter. Six is not a lot and that is all I am asking for.

Key:

_Italics _Thought between Slayers

**Bold **flashbacks

**Bold**_**/**__underline___writing between two people

Chapter 4: Learning the Truth

It was Saturday and the sons had agreed to go with the girls to Salem. Tyler, Reid, Andrea, and Cassandra were in Tyler's Hummer while Tempest, Alexia, Caleb, and Pogue were in Alexia's Mustang. The girls were having a telepathic conversation with each other while the guys were oblivious of anything going on. Andrea mentally sighed as she asked, "_So what is the plan, great leader?"_

Tempest mentally growled as she replied, "_You know I hate it when you call me that. I didn't volunteer to lead this group. I just got the job because I'm the oldest. If you wanted the job then you should have been born first."_

Andrea mentally rolled her eyes as she said, "_Fine, then what is the plan, Tempest."_

Tempest sighed then replied, "_We are taking them to Dawson manor. It has been deserted since my parents died and I moved in with Alexia. It also houses the book of Resonance. After that, we need to learn more about the fifth bloodline, so we can prepare is he is still alive."_

Tempest didn't realize that Pogue was trying to get her attention until his had brushed over her exposed shoulder. Almost immediately a vision bombarded her senses.

**Flashback**

**Pogue was on his yellow Ducati glaring at the same guy that was at the barn. Pogue then went to run the guy over, but at the last moment the guy flipped the bike and Pogue over his head. Pogue slowly struggled to get up as he growled, "You hurt Kate."**

**End Flashback**

Tempest growled as she came back around. Alexia gave a knowing look while the boys were confused. Tempest then said, "Pull over at the next rest stop. This can't wait until we get to Salem. I'll tell the girls."

Tempest sent a mental message to the other car as Caleb asked, "What is going on, Tempest? What can't wait until we get to Salem?"

Tempest ignored him and watched as Alexia pulled into the rest stop with the other car pulling in right next to them. Everyone got out and the girls moved net to Tempest as she looked at Caleb and said, 'I'm going to get straight to the point and I want an honest answer. Is the fifth bloodline of the Covenant of Silence still alive?"

All for of the boys took a step back as Caleb said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tempest growled as she said, "Don't play stupid, Danvers. It doesn't work for you. Now answer the question. Is the fifth bloodline still alive?"

Caleb's eyes flashed black as he questioned, "Who the hell are you?"

Tempest shook her head as she said, "Why can't you just answer the stupid question? We are here to help you, but can't unless we know we don't have other immediate problems to deal with."

Pogue stepped up and said, "We don't know if he's alive. The body was never found. Now, who are you guys and why are you here?"

Tempest sighed as she said, "Thanks for the straight answer, Parry. Now don't freak. We are the Slayers of Salem, but we're not quite how your Book of Damnation describes us."

All four of the guy's eyes flashed black when Tempest told them who they were. She then rolled her eyes and said, "See, this is why we waited so long to tell you guys. It is such a buzz kill."

Caleb growled as he said, "If it is such a buzz kill then why are you telling us now; so you can kill us."

Tempest shook her head as she said, "No, so we could save you and so I could get info on the fifth bloodline."

The eldest Slayer then looked at Andrea and she levitated a blanket for the trunk Alexia's Mustang and laid it on the ground between the Slayers and Sons. The Slayers then sat down as Caleb asked, "How did you just do that?"

Tempest motioned for them to sit as she said, "Andrea's gift is Telekinesis."

The boys sat down as Reid exclaimed, "That is so awesome! Wait…did you cheat when we played pool the first time?"

Andrea smirked as she said, "Only because you cheated first. All's fair in love and War."

Reid grumbled as Caleb said, "That enough, Reid. Tempest, give us the real story behind the Slayers of Salem."

Tempest nodded as she said, "First out last names are not what you think they are. Our names are actually Tempest Dawson, Alexia Smith, Andrea Johnson, and Cassandra Matthews. We use our father's last names for school reasons only, but our true last names belong to our mothers and their ancestors. Now the Slayer sole reason for being is to be the perfect match to each individual Son of Ipswich. Without a son there is no need for a Slayer and she dies. This is why I wanted to know if the fifth bloodline is alive. If he is then that means that the fifth Slayer also lives and then we have a major problem. We each have a spirit animal and power that connects us to that animal, along with a few group powers."

Pogue's tilted his head as he asked, "Powers? What sort of powers?"

Tempest smirked as she said, "Andrea animal is the fox, a cunning trickster. So it is only natural for her power to be a telekinetic like I said; a tricky power for fooling people. Cassandra has the spirit animal of an Owl, the guardian of the night, so she is a Dream gazer. This means she can enter people's dreams from where ever she is. Alexia is connected to the Falcon, an animal of inner knowing. So she is an Empathic meaning that she can read peoples Auras. We can also communicate with each other and anyone else telepathically. That one comes in handy when you need to identify the Sons of Ipswich."

Caleb then noticed the she had left out her power and asked, "What is yours, Tempest?"

Tempest sighed as she replied, "My spirit animal is the Wolf, the teacher to all, so my power is complicated. Mine is called Psychometry. It means that with skin to skin contact with people I have a vision of their past or immediate future. That is how I knew about the fifth bloodline. It doesn't happen all the time, but enough for me to avoid most contact. It also works with some objects, but those are rarer."

Pogue thought for a moment then said, "So, when you zoned out in the care that was because you were having a vision."

Tempest nodded as she said, "Yeah, of the fifth bloodline flipping you and your bike to be specific."

Pogue cringed as he remembered that day. Caleb then said, "You mentioned the Slayers reason for being was to save us and that each of you matches one of us specifically. What did you mean exactly?"

Tempest shook her head as she said, "Lets get to Salem then I will explain that part."

The group agreed and piled back into the cars while Andrea put the blanket back in the trunk of the Mustang. They had been on the road for about thirty minutes when Pogue asked, "Where are we going?"

Tempest glanced out the window as she replied, "We are going to Dawson manor. It's deserted except for the staff that live their. It also holds our version of your Book of Damnation called the Book of Resonance."

Caleb placed his hand on her covered arm as he said, "Storm, how did your parents really die? There is more to it then what you told me at the beginning of the week."

Tempest nodded then quietly said, "My parents were murdered when I was eight. No lead as to who killed them or why, but I came home from playing with Alexia and they were dead. A pentacle that was drawn in their blood lay between them. Since that day, I have lived with Alexia and her parents."

The whole car was quiet until they got to the manor. The only sound was Alexia's IPod playing through the stereo of the Mustang. When they got to the Manor, everyone got out and Caleb looked at Tempest before saying, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Tempest nodded then turned to the others and said, "Go on in. Alexia knows her way around and can help you all get settled."

After every one went in, Caleb walked over to Tempest and stood in front of her. He then looked down into her eyes because even with her two inch heals, she was still a few inches shorter then he was. She was still taller then Sarah, in fact Tempest differed from Sarah in many ways. Sarah had long straight blond hair and sapphire eyes while Tempest has shaggy ebony hair and deep soulful brown eyes that were even darker then his own. They also had completely different personalities. Sarah was a sweet, innocent girl that had never believed in magic before Caleb had entered her life. Tempest was a sexy rebel that has lived around magic all her life.

Caleb was completely distracted with his thoughts as he compared Tempest to Sarah that he forgot why he had wanted to talk to Tempest. The eldest slayer waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Danvers, You still with the living her?"

Caleb shook his head to clear it then said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Tempest shook her head as she replied, "No problem, but is there a reason why you wanted me to stay behind while I sent the others in."

Caleb nodded as he said, "Yeah, I wanted to tell you the truth about my father. He didn't die when I was eight. That is just what we tell everyone when he began aging from using too much. The truth is that he died a few months ago when he willed his powers to me. I was losing the fight with the fifth bloodline, Chase, and he gave me his powers so I could defeat him. He was in his late forties and looked over eighty. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Tempest smiled as she quietly replied, "Thank you, Caleb. I appreciate the honesty. Come on the others are waiting inside."

The eldest son nodded and followed the Slayer into the manor. When the got inside, everyone was sitting in the living room. The Slayers were on one side and the Sons were on the other. Tempest looked at Andrea as she said, "Andy, bring the book down."

She then turned to the sons and asked, "What is the Fifth bloodlines name?"

Pogue watched Tempest closely as he replied, "His name is Chase Goodwin-Pope, but he was adopted and that name is Chase Collins. Why do you need to know?"

Tempest smiled and said, "So Alexia can start finding information about him online while I explain the rest about us. She is our computer wiz and can hack in to more databases then I can count. That is why at least one of us is in each of your classes."

Caleb shook his head as he said, "I though it was a bit odd that you guys seemed to have so many classes with us."

Tempest nodded as a large black book flew down towards the group and stopped in font of the oldest slayer. She nodded her thanks to Andrea as she reached out and took the book from the air. She the said, "This is the Book of Resonance. It is the sister book to the Book of Damnation. In it is a prophecy concerning or group and yours

She opened the Book and found the prophecy then began to read, _'Two Covenant's of Witches, Bound together by an ancient connection, One Covenant was seeking riches, Thee other for perfection, Now must be new, And be magically bound, That all must see threw, Or peace shall not be found, Together in a breath, Or face certain death.'_

Pogue shook his head and said, "I didn't understand a damn thing you just said"

Tempest laughed as she said, "Basic translation is that you're Covenant and ours must combine as one. Your lives and ours depend on it."

Reid looked at her as he asked, "What do you mean our lives depend on it?"

Tempest sighed as she replied, "With this 'magical bond', the aging and addiction you guys face will no longer to exist. You were cursed with the side effects because your ancestors abandoned the Slayers and ran."

Tyler nodded then said, "So, that is how our lives hang in the balance. What about you guys?"

Tempest sat on the edge of Andrea's chair arm and said, "Without a Son there is no Slayer. We die when you guys do because we are no longer needed. To date Andrea's mother is dead and so is Cassandra's because the sons they were to be bound to from their generation have already died. My mom doesn't count because she was murdered."

Caleb looked into her eyes as he said, "That would be my dad and Reid's. What one died most recently?"

Tempest looked at Cassandra as she said, "Cassandra's mom died a few months ago, so that means that she was meant to be bound to your dad."

Caleb looked confused and slightly sad as he said, "Does that mean Cassandra and I are meant to be bound together."

Tempest shook her head as she said, "Not at all. It just means that her mother and your father were supposed to be bound together. The order changes every generation and will keep changing until a generation is bound together then we will stop dying when you guys do and you will stop aging when you use to much."

Pogue stood up and asked, "So, how to we tell which of us is bound to which of you girls?"

Tempest shook her head and replied, "We don't know. All we have is the prophecy. Now it's getting late, so we can stay here for the night. I will show you all where you can sleep."

Caleb stood up and said, "Either way, we will find out how to keep us all from dying before our times."


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

Key:

_Italics _Thought between Slayers

**Bold **flashbacks

**Bold**_**/**__underline___writing between two people

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Cassandra and Alexia were up making breakfast for the group. They were singing and dancing to the sounds of Alexia's iPod in the stereo while they made pancakes. The guys and Andrea all came down at the same time. They started laughing as they saw the two girls dancing and singing with their whisks like they were microphones. Both girls turned around and smiled as Cassandra said, "Morning, have a seat breakfast is almost ready."

They nodded and when to take there seats when Caleb asked, "Where's Tempest?"

All three girls rolled their eyes and together said, "Either she is asleep or brooding in her room."

All the guys except Caleb started laughing while he left the kitchen and made his way up stairs to Tempest's room. He found her room and turned the handle. As he poked his head into her room, he noticed that she was sitting on a bench in front to her window just staring out the window. Celeb smiled as he watched her. She was already dressed in a black turtleneck and flare jeans. She also had a brown vest over the turtleneck. The leather gloves she wore we already secured on her hands.

Caleb slowly approached then eldest Slayer, but stopped just behind her because he wasn't sure what to say. Tempest smirked as she quietly said, "You know it is very rude to stare at someone without saying anything, Mr. Danvers. Almost as bad as entering a girls room without knocking."

Caleb smiled then replied, just as quiet, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, but breakfast is almost ready. What are you thinking about?"

Tempest smiled as she motioned for him to sit with her as she replied, "Life and how it is going to affect my girls. Our lives revolve around the Covenant of Silence and I worry about what will happen to them if we fail to understand the Prophecy. I'm not worried about myself because I have been prepared to die since my parents did, but those girls still have a life to live."

Caleb placed a hand over her gloved one as he asked, "Don't you have a life to live also?"

Tempest shook her head and replied, "Their life is my only concern. It is the role of the eldest slayer. My mother had it and now I do. Our lives get put on hold until theirs are safe. Now come on, let's get downstairs. I bet the others are wondering where we are."

Caleb placed a hand under her chin to get her to look up at him as he said, "You deserve a real life just as much as they do."

Tempest smiled at the eldest son as she replied, "Thank you, Caleb. It is no surprise that the other sons look up to you."

She was about to leave the room when Caleb grabbed her arm and spun the eldest slayer around. He then placed a gentle hand around her waist and slowly brought his lips down to hers. Tempest was relieved when a vision didn't bombard her senses and began to slowly kiss the eldest son back. Her gloved hands slowly found their way to his neck as Caleb pulled her tighter against his body and deepened the kiss. He then ran his tongue lightly along her lower lip as he asked for entrance that she happily smiled and slowly opened her mouth.

Eventually, the two teens ended the kiss and stood together with Caleb's arms still around Tempest's thin waist. Celeb sighed and placed his chin on top of the slayers head as he quietly said, "The others are going to be wondering where we are."

Tempest laughed lightly as she replied, "Your boys might be fooled by where we are, but my girls won't be. We have a way of knowing everything that is going on with each other, but we should still head down."

Caleb nodded and grabbed her gloved had as they left the room and started heading down stairs. When they reached the kitchen the smell of burning pancakes mad them stop just inside the door. Tempest laughed then looked at the youngest slayer as she asked, "Why is Alex helping you, Cass? You know she burns everything she tries to cook, just like I do. That's why we always leave the cooking to you and Andrea."

Cass laughed then calmly replied, "Not my fault, Temp. Everyone else was still asleep and Alex volunteered."

Alexia suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, I'm standing right here you two!"

Andrea was laughed at her spot on the counter next to Reid as she remarked, "I think that's the problem, Lex. Maybe you should step away from the stove and leave the cooking to CJ."

Alexia glared at the Irish slayer as she growled, "Your one to talk, Red. At least I volunteered to help. You were still in bed sleeping."

Tempest finally rolled her eyes and said, "That's enough out of both of you. Lexi, let's have you go sit next to Tyler and Pogue. Andy, help Cass finish breakfast and no more arguing this early in the morning."

Alexia went to sit down while Andrea got off the counter. As she walked by her eyes glowed with power as a wooden spoon came flying towards Tempest's head. The spoon stopped inches in front of her face as Tempest's eyes also started glowing. The eldest slayer smirked as she said, "You already know we can tap into each others powers and I'm better at controlling your powers then you are, so why do you try. Now, for once listen to me when I tell you to do something and go help Cassandra."

The spoon dropped as Andrea growled, "what ever you say, great leader."

Tempest growled, but allowed the redheaded slayer to continue to the stove so she could help Cassandra. The eldest slayer then felt Alexia's power as she calmed Tempest's aura. Tempest smiled as she sat at the table then quietly said, "Thanks, Alex."

Alexia nodded as she replied, "Not a problem, Tempi. So, what is the plan today?"

Tempest sighed as she said, "You three and the boys are going to do research on the Prophecy and the fifth bloodline while I go meet with your mom and see if she knows anything that could help us."

Alexia looked confuses as she questioned, "Shouldn't I be the one to talk to my mother since I am her daughter?"

Tempest waited for the other girls to set the food down and everyone to take there seats before she calmly said, "Normally I would agree with you, but this visit is Slayer business. As the eldest slayer in this generation it is my duty to contact the elders when there assistance is required. Don't worry I won't be gone long."

Cassandra then asked, "How will you get there, Temp? You left your bike back in Ipswich."

Tempest looked at the youngest slayer as she said, "I have my car in the garage here. I'll just take that."

Alexia quickly objected as she said, "That is a car designed for street racing. You'll get pulled over before you even get half way there."

The eldest slayer laugher as she replied, "Not if I don't speed and stop worrying so much, Alex. That's what my job is. Now, I'm going to go upstairs and grab my stuff then get going. I should be back before noon."

After the eldest slayer left the room, Reid looked at the girls as he asked, "What did you mean by her car is designed for street racing?"

Andrea smirked as she replied, "Tempi and I ran the street racing circuit for a few years after we got our drivers licenses. The car she has in the garage is the one she drove during those years. It's been modified to perfection for street racing and has enough NOS to blow her ass clear into the next state if it blew up. That care is Tempi's pride and joy. It was also one of the few chances she and I actually got along without fighting as often as we do now."

A few minutes later, the eldest slayer came down looking like she was going to start racing again. She was in a black tank top with a red bleeding rose on the front and a pair of tight leather pants. Around her neck, a thin leather choker was a pendent of a silver pentacle surrounded by gold fire and at the center of the pentacle was a small sapphire. Tempest also had on a pair of three inch healed leather boots that stopped mid calf.

As the guys continued to stare at the girl in front of them, Alexia noticed the leather jacket hanging on the eldest slayers right arm and commented, "It looks like the phoenix is planning on making a comeback and not visiting an elder of the Slayers of Salem."

Tempest smirked as she put on her leather jacket and tied her ebony hair back into a high ponytail. It was then that the guys noticed the silver phoenix embroidered on the back of the jacket. After checking her hair in the mirror next to her, Tempest turned to her fellow slayer and said, "She's not making a comeback, just saying hi to an old friend. I'm stopping by Zeke's shop after I finish meeting with Clarissa."

The boys were still staring at the eldest slayer as she walked towards the garage, but a few moments later Caleb flew from his seat and quickly followed it the direction Tempest had just went. He found her already in the garage looking under the hood of a midnight blue Mitsubishi eclipse spider. Along the side was a brightly colored firebird. Caleb smiled and said, "I take it you got the name phoenix from the decal on the side of your Mitsubishi eclipse spider."

Tempest closed the hood then leaned against it as she looked at the eldest son and replied, "I love a man who knows his cars. I got the nickname from that and I could rise from the back of the pack to win the race like a phoenix rising from the ashes. What brings you out here, handsome?"

Caleb slowly stepped up next to the ebony haired girl as he slid his arms around her waist and whispered, "You're why I'm here, Storm. I just had to come out here and say goodbye to you properly before you left."

"And, how do you plan on doing that?" questioned Tempest as she ran a long nail down his chest in a very sensual way. Caleb groaned as he tightened his grip on her waits and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss they shared was deep and passionate with a hint of deeper emotions they both felt, but refused to comment on. All too soon for Celeb, Tempest pulled away and quietly said, "I really need to get going, but I'll be back before dark."

The ebony haired son nodded before giving her one final kiss and opening the driver side door of the midnight blue car for Tempest to climb into. Caleb watched the blue car fly out of sight before he made his way back into the house. He found the rest of the group with identical smiles on their faces as he walked into the kitchen. Caleb smiled then said, "Alright lets get this cleaned up and get started on the research. The more we know the more prepared we can be for what lies ahead of us."

The group nodded and got to work cleaning up breakfast then when into the living room to start researching. Meanwhile, Tempest was almost to Dalton manor because as much as she hated to admit it to her fellow sisters she was speeding. When she got out of her care and approached the manor, Clarissa was waiting on the front porch. The elder woman was in her late forties with salt and peppered black hair and hazel eyes that matched her daughters. The elder woman smiled at Tempest as she said, "Well come on in, child. Alexia already called and said you were on your way, but didn't give any details as to why. I assume this is Slayer business since you came alone."

Tempest nodded as she said, "Yes, Aunt Clary. I am her on Slayer business, but it is also good to see you."

The elder woman gave Tempest a small hug before leading her into the manor and to the sitting room where tea was already waiting. The two women to a seat and Clarissa asked, "So, what is the reason that you are seeking the eldest slayer? You and the other girls are supposed to be following a lead in Ipswich."

Tempest again nodded as she said, "We did, Aunt Clary. The lead proved to be correct and we found the Covenant of Silence. They are here in town at Dawson manor with us and are willing to help, but that isn't why I'm here. There is a possibility that the fifth bloodline still lives. The sons fought with him a short time ago and are uncertain if he still lives. We kneed to know what you know of the fifth Slayer. Is it possible that she still lives as well?"

Clarissa sighed as she said, "If the fifth son lives then there is a very good chance that the fifth Slayer also lives. You must find her and the fifth son, Tempest. It is the only way for you and the other girls to complete the Prophecy."

Tempest sighed as she said, "I understand, but I don't know how to do it. It seems like every time we figure something out, some other thing is thrown at us to screw us up again. I worry for the girls. I worry that we will be too late for this prophecy like mom was with your generation and all the generations before us."

Clarissa gave a small smile as she said, "Your mother would be very proud of you, Tempest. You have grown into an even stronger leader then she was and you will figure the Prophecy out and everything will be fine. Have faith, little one, you already found the sons and convinced them that you need each other. Now enough serious stuff and tell me about these four boys. Are the hot?"

Tempest laughed and began telling the elder woman about the sons and everything that had happen since the girls had left Salem. By the time they had finished talking it was already eleven. Tempest smiled as she said, "I hate to leave Aunt Clary, but the group is going to be expecting me home in an hour and I still wanted to stop buy Zeke's Auto Shop before I went home and say hello to some friends. I'll try to bring every one over to see you tomorrow before we leave, but if not then I promise I will bring them over next time we come into town."

The elder woman hugged the slayer as she said, "You better, Tempest. I want to meet these sons, especially Caleb."

The younger girl nodded as she turned bright red. She had mentioned to Clarissa that she and Caleb were unofficially dating. The girl then quickly left the house and jumped into her car. She still had an hour to meet with he friends at the auto shop before she had to get back to the manor and she wanted to pick up some pizzas on the way home for the group. Then it would be time to get to business and find that fifth son and slayer. Tempest only hopped that the Slayer hadn't already found the Son because then the group would be in even more trouble then she was sure they could handle.


End file.
